Anankos
Masked Anankos (2016).png|Masked Forme Anankos (2016).png|Perfect Mode Anankos (ハイドラ, Hydra in the Japanese version) is revered as one of the First Dragons, his degeneration resulted in the obliteration of both Valla and almost all of its people. It serves as the Main Antagonist in the Fire Emblem Fates Saga of the Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is a name of God. Appearance Anankos is the Gigantic Dragon possessing the body of the Mamenchisaurus, Massive wings of the Bat and legs of the saber toothed tiger. Personality The dragon has two personality: His original personality retained from his human life who loved his son the Avatar and Lilith, he also fights back towards his other personality from the tentative to save Mikoto and their child. The other personality is the one which was born when he fell in the madness from tragic events, in this personality he is cruel, sadist and ruthless and treats all the valuable warriors on his side as pawns, while he plans to attack again the newly reconstructed country of Valla, for that he even putted Nohr and Hoshido against each other. Background Early Life Many Eons ago after Raimei Ōtsutsuki created the Universe and Dens, Anankos is one of the First Dragons and a part of the war between them. Anankos loved humanity and gave them longevity and knowledge. To a select few, he also gave them essence of his blood, allowing them to utilize the power of Dragon Veins, a trait that was passed down through the Vallite royal bloodline. Anankos became particularly close to the kingdom of Valla and started to live among them. However, his primal instincts as a dragon would slowly overtake him with time. Through the power of a song, Lost in Thoughts All Alone, his urges could be quelled. However, after many generations of kings, Ananakos' rage grew strong enough for him to burn down a forest. The people of Valla blamed him for it and resented him. Unable to comprehend that the very people he had helped had shunned him, Anankos locked himself away in a mountain cave where his detest of humanity grew. The King of Valla and a few select people would make trips to his cave to express their belief in him. Unfortunately, he lost control of himself and killed the King of Valla. However, before he completely degenerated, he tore off a portion of his soul which took on a human appearance in a last bid to stop his rage. Anankos then began to form an invisible army consisting of many of his former Vallite subjects. He even began to resurrect the dead to strengthen his army. He also self-sired a daughter named Lilith to further his goals. The human portion wandered with no memories of his past and soon met the Vallite queen's sister Mikoto. The two fell in love and eventually gave birth to a child. However, soon after the birth of his child, he recovered his memories and sent them away from the kingdom to spare them from the ruined kingdom. He made Mikoto promise to never tell their child of their father to spare them of burden of his past sins. With his newfound clarity, he had a vision of another world where many heroes felled a great dragon. He desired to seek help from the warriors of that world. Family *Mikoto- Lover *Corrin- Child *Lilith- Child *Hylians- Creations *Humans- Creations and Enemies Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon Category:Deities Category:Entities Category:Animals